


Happily Forever Afterglades

by thehousethatfloats



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: After the Credits, Deleted Scene, F/M, Gen, Old Love, SCROLDIE WON THIS WEEK, Scheme Team, Scroldie, but cartoon logic, here there be smut, i don’t really know how viagra works, old people fuckin, questionable lubrication, seriously they are so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehousethatfloats/pseuds/thehousethatfloats
Summary: Picks up right as the episode ‘The Forbidden Fountain of the Foreverglades!’ Ends.Absolute emotional smutfest, with some angst and Scheme Team bonding too.Read the tags and be warned. And have fun!
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	Happily Forever Afterglades

**Author's Note:**

> OH HEY GUYS! 
> 
> So, the greatest episode of Ducktales ever to exist aired, and our Scroldie ship sailed SO HARD, and it finally broke me out of my funk enough to actually write something. Please enjoy this smutfest, that picks up just after the end of the episode. 
> 
> LONG LIVE SCROLDIE! 
> 
> And kids, if you’re new to Scroldie because of this recent episode, PLEASE read the tags on my fic. This fic contains sex, and lots of it.

‘Spring Break!’

‘Woohoo!’ The victory call of the Spring Breakers echoed around the newly emptied pool as the party well and truly turned up.

The pool itself didn’t stay empty for long - as it turned out, once their boundless youth and enthusiasm had returned to them, the Florida party goers were quite resourceful. Between them they managed to rig the pool’s morbid filtration system up to the main - non-magical - water supply and refill the pool with regular chlorinated water in record time. What’s more, with de Leon gone, it seemed the contents of the bar and restaurants had been deemed fair game and makeshift open bars had been set up all over the place. The Spring Breakers seemed set on making the most of their vacation, whether the hotel was officially open anymore or not.

‘Keg comin’ through!’

Scrooge caught Goldie around the waist just in time, twirling her out of the way of a pair of well oiled tigers carrying the most enormous beer barrel he had ever seen.

‘Looks like this party is about to get messy,’ Goldie remarked, ducking out of the way of an inflatable beach ball that flew over their heads, and pulling Scrooge beside her and even further into the shade of the poolside parasols.

‘You’re erm... sticking around for a while then?’ Scrooge asked in a low voice, not even the littlest bit innocently. Goldie, who still had hold of his hands, squeezed them in hers and grinned wolfishly.

‘Seems a shame to let two whole rooms go to waste when there’s no one around to collect on the bill,’ she said. ‘And besides, your kids look like they need a vacation after the day they’ve had. Who are we to deny children, hmm?’

Scrooge glanced in the direction of the pool, where Huey and Dewey were caught in the midst of a very intense ping pong match. Louie skulked nearby, making his way through one many cans of free Pep, while Webby perched beside him, dabbing insect ointment onto her many bites and stings. Scrooge wasn’t sure how much of a vacation the boys had earned, he was pretty certain that they had spent most of the day bickering by the pool - but if any of them needed a break, Webby certainly looked like she did.

‘Your boys figured it all out before we did,’ Goldie remarked, as though she could read his mind. ‘I found em locked in the manager’s office. Smart kids you’ve got there.’

Scrooge raised an eyebrow and glanced back at her, his shrewd mind calculating exactly when she’d uncovered this information. There was something hidden there, he thought. He didn’t press. Instead, he beamed at his nephews with pride.

‘Smarter than the smarties, tougher than the toughies and...’ he paused, remembering his words to Louie when he’d come home empty handed from his own caper with Goldie. ‘Sharper than the sharpies,’ he finished. ‘Louie would have been the one to rumble de Leon I’ll bet. That lad can sniff out a scheme a mile away.’

‘I don’t doubt it,’ Goldie agreed, following Scrooge’s gaze over to the kids. A strange fondness danced at the corner of her eyes, and while she did her best to school her features, she didn’t do enough. Louie looked up and their eyes met. She almost turned away - almost. But then the smallest of smirks tugged at the corner of his beak and the young duck gave her a little half wave. Her hesitation melted away, and she winked back. Scrooge felt something swell and falter deep in his chest.

‘I’d better make sure Webby hasn’t done herself a mischief, or Beakley will have my head,’ he said eventually. ‘The first aid kit is in our room. I’ll take her up there and get her fixed up, while you get us some drinks and I’ll meet you back down here, hmm?’

‘Sure thing, Sourdough. You still like a sarsaparilla?’ Goldie teased, carefree mask back on. Scrooge rolled his eyes.

‘Surprise me. After today, so long as it isn’t pool water, I’ll drink anything.’

‘You got it, Moneybags.’

She watched him make his way to Webby, a smile sneaking across her face. The little gremlin had been a third wheel all day long, though she supposed she ought to be somewhat grateful. If it weren’t for Webby killing the mood every ten seconds, she couldn’t be sure they’d have even made it to the fountain, let alone back to the hotel again. Rockerduck and his Frankenjeeves might have bopped them both over the head while they were stuck making goo goo eyes at each other. Still, it wouldn’t have been a bad way to go, she reasoned.

Scrooge led Webby back toward the lobby, pausing momentarily when he was in earshot again.

‘Goldie, I...’ he trailed off, unsure of the words for what he needed to say.

‘I’ll be here when you get back.’ She promised. ‘I’m not going anywhere Scroogey, not today.’ Not ever again. She watched as his shoulders slumped a little in relief that he hadn’t had to ask. Spurred on, Scrooge took her hand in his and drew her close to him so he could plant a lingering kiss on her mouth. Goldie melted a little, gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly and pulling them even closer. It was a brief moment, barely even worth a second glance from the partying youths around them. But it was so much more than that to them. It was the first word of a perfect sentence, started now and ready to be finished later, away from prying eyes.

‘Don’t stay away too long,’ Goldie hummed as they parted.

‘As if I could,’ Scrooge chuckled, keeping his fingers tangled in hers until the last possible moment, and feeling utterly bereft when her hand finally slipped out of his grasp. He drew in a breath, determined to pull himself together, and used every last scrap of willpower to turn himself from her and keep walking. 

‘Woof. You got it bad, Uncle Scrooge,’ Webby commented, sounding far older than her years.

‘Thank you for the observation, Webbigail,’ Scrooge quipped back. ‘I might say the same to you. Back trouble, is it?’ Webby just grumbled and rubbed absently just above her tail feathers. Scrooge chuckled, patting her shoulder lightly. ‘Happens to the best of us, lass. A nice ice bath will see you right, and then you can take it easy for a few days.’

He realised a moment too late that he’d already decided on staying more than one night. He wondered if perhaps that was a little optimistic of him - if Goldie was still with him by the morning, that would be one hell of an improvement on their recent track record. Here he was signing them up for a couples retreat! Luckily, Webby didn’t seem to notice the gaffe, distracted as she was by her own aches and pains. Scrooge shook his doubts out of his mind, and buried them right at the back. He wouldn’t waste time worrying about what the future would bring. He would take his chances on the present instead. Make the most of the time they’d got. 

Goldie took her time perusing the drinks offerings, eventually settling on a couple of rather elaborate looking crushed ice cocktails made by an overly grateful teen who clearly bartended on the side to pay for whatever degree he was getting. The bright pink concoctions were quite ridiculous, but she was feeling frivolous. She had the kid buss the drinks over to the table she’d selected, far from the pool and too many prying eyes, while she went in search of a simple scotch as back up.

As she rifled around among the half filled bottles, she didn’t notice the quiet shuffling steps coming up behind her. At last she found a bottle she knew Scrooge would like, giving a little ‘aha!’ of victory as she did. She turned around, set on returning to their table to wait for Scrooge, and very nearly tripped over Louie Duck.

‘Hey, Aunt Goldie,’ he offered, with a hesitant half smile. There was a struggle within him, that much was obvious, and it was a struggle Goldie recognised all too well.

She was done with all that. Done with going it alone all the time, done with pushing the people she loved away. And so she found the warmth in her voice was entirely genuine when she replied;

‘Hey there, Sharpie.’

There was a moment of oddly comfortable silence, as the two schemers took the time to size each other up, looking for angles and finding none.

‘You and Uncle Scrooge made up then?’ Louie said, with a grin a little too knowing for a boy his age.

‘That’s between me and your Uncle,’ Goldie replied, reaching back to the bar and tossing him a fresh can of Pep, which he caught without flinching. ‘How bout you? How’re the schemes going these days?’

The little duck’s face dropped for a moment, and Goldie felt absurdly guilty for being the cause of whatever made his face look like  that . He picked himself up though, quite quickly too.

‘I got in too deep, for a while,’ he explained. ‘Everything went really, really wrong, and then the Moon invaded the Earth and it went even worse. But it’s been better, lately.’

‘I heard about what you pulled at Emma Glamour’s It List party,’ Goldie commented, casually. ‘Pretty impressive.’ 

Louie looked genuinely surprised, and then grinned at the memory of that chaotic evening.

‘That really was the perfect scheme... until it turned into a hostage situation.’

‘Eh,’ Goldie shrugged. ‘You adapted.’

‘Dewey did, actually. I never would have pulled it off without him. Turns out teamwork really makes the scheme work.’

Goldie rolled her eyes. ‘That is a horrible pun. But, you might be onto something there Sharpie. And you figured it out more than a hundred years before I did.’

‘Only because I had your shining example of what not to do. That was super useful actually.’

‘Hey! Don’t make me regret coming back for you kid.’

The silence was back again. Louie looked up at her with an unreadable expression and Goldie found herself facing the sudden irrational urge to  hug the boy. Just when she was set on shaking such bizarre thoughts from her mind, she found herself winded by the force of her small scheme partner colliding with her. His arms locked around her waist and he squeezed her tightly.

‘Thanks, Aunt Goldie,’ he mumbled into her vest. The words were simple, but the sentiment was infinitely complex.

Slowly, gingerly, Goldie lowered her free hand to rest gently on the top of Louie’s head, ruffling his feathers fondly.

‘Anytime, Sharpie,’ she replied, genuinely.

No sooner had the hug began than it ended, and Louie shuffled off, mumbling sheepishly as he went. Goldie found herself standing there for a good minute after he left, stunned and oddly emotional. If she wasn’t careful she was going to ruin her entire reputation in one day.

When she finally turned, her eyes locked immediately with Scrooge, who had left Webby to her ice bath and a promise to make sure the boys got to bed at a decent hour. Goldie wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there, but from the expression on his face it had been long enough.

‘Shut up,’ she said, unable to keep the smile from tugging at the corners of her mouth as she took his hand and led him over to their table. Scrooge held up his free hand.

‘I didn’t say anything!’ He chuckled, enjoying the way she grumbled and flushed red at the prospect of being caught being in any way sentimental. 

They made themselves comfortable at their table, making their way through the colourful cocktails and the half bottle of scotch, chatting and laughing about the events of the day as the party raged around them.

‘Did I imagine it, or... did John Rockerduck show up in the middle of a Florida swamp?’ Scrooge said, laughing at the absurdity of the very idea.

‘He did!’ Goldie positively guffawed. ‘God, I’d actually forgotten until just now. I guess that wasn’t the glorious revenge he had planned for the two of us.’

‘Well, what did he expect? Taking on the Outlaw Scrooge McDuck!’

‘Alright Clyde, need I remind you you’d be Frankenjeeves meat if Bonnie hadn’t come back to save your tail.’

‘Aye, that I would.’ Scrooge agreed, enjoying the memory. She’d come back for him.  She’d come back.  She didn’t want a fresh start without him.

‘What a waste of good youth juice though, on that big galoot,’ Goldie commented, apparently not so struck by the moment as Scrooge.

‘Worth every minute for joy of watching Rockerduck attempting to handle a baby,’ Scrooge countered. Goldie sniggered at the memory too.

They turned their attention briefly back to the pool, where the spring breakers were running wild. There were floaties and diving contests and canon balls going on, and the boys were partying just as hard - though thankfully without the alcohol. Even Webby had come back down after her ice bath and was letting her hair down at last.

‘Ah, to be young and full of life,’ Scrooge mused, watching as Dewey and Webby performed a complex, synchronised backflip into the pool, much to the delight of the other party goers.

‘Hmm,’ Goldie agreed. Then they glanced at each other.

‘It looks absolutely  exhausting ,’ Scrooge said.

Goldie nodded. ‘Hideous. What do you say we get an early night, hmm?’

Scrooge grinned, stood, and held out his hand. She took it, and he pulled her in close, spinning and dipping her, and taking his turn. She kissed him back with abandon, and by the time they broke apart, neither one of them even cared to look back. 

The hotel corridors were pretty deserted, since everyone was occupied down at the pool, and as it turned out that was rather a good thing seeing as neither Scrooge nor Goldie seemed to be able to make it more than five paces without stopping to kiss the other. They fumbled in the hallway like teenagers, sharing one single brain cell between them - just enough to get them close enough to Goldie’s room for Scrooge to use the keycard from her back pocket to open the door and send them tumbling through.

They might not have been young any longer, but that didn’t stop them from ripping each other’s clothes off the moment they got through the door. Buttons pinged in a hundred directions as they both literally tore off each other’s shirts and tugged at belts, unable to take their hands and mouths off each other long enough to take any kind of care. Goldie kicked off her boots and Scrooge shrugged out of his torn shirt, and by the time they began to make their way toward the bed, both had their shorts around their ankles - making this particular endeavour quite challenging.

They stumbled and fumbled against each other, Scrooge grunting as he tried fruitlessly to kick off his spats. Goldie yelped when the backs of her knees eventually made contact with the edge of the bed and sent them tumbling onto the mattress, a mess of limbs and khaki.

‘Stop... Wait... _Scrooge!_ ’ Goldie shrieked, laughing at the state of them. Scrooge paused, and couldn’t help but chuckle as well. Here they were, more than 300 years of age between them, and both with their pants stuck around their ankles as they tangled together on a hotel bed.

‘Right, hold on,’ Scrooge pulled himself together just long enough to reach down and properly remove his pants, peeling off his spats as well in the process. ‘Damned impractical things,’ he grumbled as he went. Once done, he turned his attention to Goldie’s, seemingly enjoying taking his time more than he had with his own. He freed her ankles at last, tossing the offending items over his shoulder, and took his time placing kisses along the inner edge of her legs, right up to her knees. At that point he paused, looking up at her. Splayed out on the bed, her hair pulled free from its ponytail, bangs a complete dishevelled mess, in nothing but her pale pink bra... Scrooge found himself unable to move.

‘You okay there, Scroogey?’ Goldie asked, genuinely a bit concerned by the strangled look of her lover.

‘You are beautiful,’ Scrooge breathed at last, and Goldie felt her own breath catch in her throat. ‘I’ve missed you. I’ve missed this.’

Goldie reached for his hand, drawing him slowly up the bed towards her.

‘Me too,’ she said, as she pulled him into another kiss.

Their pace was slower now, the desperation of the hallway had dissipated and what was left behind was something else. Quiet and reverent, something neither of them had known for a very long time.

‘I love you,’ Scrooge said between kisses, simply and without expectation.

Goldie didn’t respond with words, but she held him all the more tightly to her, her arms crossing behind his neck, fingers twisting in the feathers atop his head, while her legs wrapped around his waist. She clung to him with everything she had.

Scrooge couldn’t get enough of her. His hands roamed wildly, wherever they could reach. She held him so tightly that he struggled to get much purchase on anything beyond the smooth feathers of her sides and the thighs that gripped around his waist, but then at last he found his way to her hair and lost himself momentarily in the soft, sweet smelling waves of spun gold.

‘ _Beautiful_ ,’ he breathed again, unable to gather thoughts for much else. Goldie chuckled, drawing back from their endless kisses just for a moment to regard his awestruck face above her.

‘You’re not so bad yourself, Moneybags,’ she said, reaching to play with the tufty feathers of his whiskers. ‘Although I admit, I do kinda miss the hair.’

‘Och, I don’t,’ Scrooge chuckled in a moment of clarity. ‘Always getting in me eyes.’

‘I know, it was adorable,’ Goldie assured him, brushing invisible bangs away from his wrinkled forehead. ‘You’re still pretty adorable, actually.’

Scrooge raised an eyebrow, a wicked gleam in his eye. ‘That wasn’t the word I was going for in this current situation.’

Before Goldie could begin to guess what he meant, she found herself face to face with fresh air. Scrooge had dived beneath the covers, making his way down her writhing body with delicious abandon. She shrieked when she felt his teeth close on the feathers that fluffed up over the soft flesh of her chest, then hummed pleasantly as he preened and kissed and nibbled his way down, dragging down her bra straps and unfastening the hidden clasp with expert ease. Goldie couldn’t hold back a soft moan of pleasure as his nimble hands got to work, kneading the ample flesh of her now free breasts as his kisses continued to move lower still, trailing a damp path across the fine feathers of her soft belly.

Her head fell back in a silence gasp when he finally reached his goal and his face pressed between her legs, his wicked tongue just where she wanted him. She was wet and ready, and he was lapping her up. From the sounds he was making, he was enjoying the experience just as much as she was. Licking turned to sucking, and Goldie arched off the bed, practically levitating with delight.

‘Oh  god , Scrooge - I can’t - _oh!_ ’ Goldie’s fingers dug into the sheets so violently that she was pretty certain she’d torn a few holes. Scrooge didn’t respond beyond doubling his efforts to please her, slipping a finger inside her slick warmth, then another, while his tongue continued to work her with the kind of expert precision that only came from experience - and he knew his way around her body better than he knew himself.

Goldie was losing her grip on reality, unable to do anything much beyond lying back on the bed, her fingers now gripping the edge of the headboard since it seemed more durable than sheets, gasping and moaning while her whole body writhed and bucked under Scrooge’s relentless onslaught. He pinned her hips down to the bed, and even as her moans built to screams, he didn’t give an inch. He was devouring her, and she was in ecstasy for the time being, though she might kill him for it afterwards.

Scrooge added a third finger, thrusting deep into her heat and lapping up every last bit of precious wetness that gushed forth as she spasmed and screamed beneath him. He felt her walls clamping down on his hand, and he knew she was riding the waves of her orgasm and had been for some time. He’d long ago perfected the art of drawing this moment out, and he delighted in the opportunity to show that he hadn’t lost his touch. As Goldie shuddered and shattered, he sped up his hand and sucked on the spot he knew would cause her to explode, and sure enough he felt the familiar vicelike grip of her thighs clamping down on his head as she climbed her orgasm higher and higher. The sounds she was making now were guttural and barely human, and he couldn’t help but take himself in one hand, stroking himself in rhythm with her pleasure. At last, he judged that she was on the verge of reaching her peak - this was the point where he really had to start slowing things down or one of them might actually expire. The way her thighs were currently locked around his skull, he figured today it was more likely to be him.

Scrooge thrust his hand deep inside her once more, reaching his fingers to brush the many delicious crevices he knew drove her wild, and he took his tongue off of her for the first time in what felt like an hour. Goldie arched up off the bed and he eased his grip on her hips, letting her move freely as she crested the final wave. Scrooge raised his head, tossing the sheets back so that he could watch as her eyes rolled back and her mouth dropped open, and she fell back on the mattress and pillows once more, almost in slow motion. Her chest heaved and her breasts sagged gloriously to either side, giving him the perfect view of her face as she floated, shuddering, back down to earth. Her body jolted now and then with aftershocks and he returned his attention between her legs, dropping gentle kisses and soothing soft tongued licks to her clit, drawing wonderfully desperate mewling sounds from her throat, as she was unable to summon the energy for anything else. His hand was still inside her, and he felt her inner walls pulsing around him as he slowly, gently drew his fingers out. He licked and lapped as her wetness leaked out around his hand, drinking up the spoils from his victory, and her hips bucked gently, unconsciously as he did.

At last, Scrooge sat back to survey his work, ignoring the twinge in his lumbar area as he did so, and smiled at the sight of Goldie O’Gilt, naked and utterly ravished, slick with sweat and her own glorious juices, almost unconscious before him.

‘Who’s adorable now?’ He smirked, when he’d caught his own breath enough to speak.

‘You wicked man,’ Goldie managed, still unable to open her eyes. She waved a hand in his general direction, seemingly attempting to swat him and failing miserably. ‘Nothing adorable about you. You fiend. You monster.’

‘That’s better,’ Scrooge chuckled. Equilibrium had been restored. He took himself in hand, unable to resist when faced with such an image before him.

‘Hey, what do you think you’re doing with that?’ Goldie murmured, blinking through a haze of post-orgasmic lust. ‘That’s mine, Mister.’ She eyed his manhood with an unmistakable hunger, and Scrooge felt himself stiffening and straining against his own hand.

‘You’re welcome to takeover, when you can move,’ Scrooge teased. ‘For now, I’m just enjoying the view.’ Goldie grumbled, but she couldn’t do much more than that. Her limbs were still jelly. 

‘Shoulda taken a picture earlier this afternoon,’ she said, somewhat bitterly. ‘I think I somehow ended up coming back even older than I was before. There’s definitely more grey in my hair than there was when I got up this morning.’ 

Scrooge frowned, stopping what he was doing and regarding her seriously for a moment. His beautiful, golden angel - exhausted and temporarily spent, but perfect in every way. He scooted closer, pausing beside her so he could run his fingers through her hair.

‘Gold or silver, it makes no difference. You’re a goddess, Goldie. You always were and you always will be.’ 

Goldie smiled, a little sadly. ‘You might be somewhat biased there, old man. But I appreciate the sentiment all the same.’ 

Scrooge was concerned now. Sure, his opinion of her was pretty subjective after all this time, but he wasn’t blinded by love or lust or anything else. She was, objectively, the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth. Whether she was twenty, or a hundred and twenty - or a hundred and fifty, for that matter. Young or old, lithe or soft, silvered and wrinkled, not a single soul stood a chance of comparing. He wasn’t flattering, he was stating a fact. And he told her exactly that. 

Goldie looked at him with wide, watery eyes, and he felt a familiar blush return to his face. He dipped down to kiss her, and at last felt her arms rising gingerly to embrace him once again. She’d gotten some control of her limbs back at last, it seemed. 

‘I think we said something about me taking over,’ she purred, breaking the kiss and pushing herself up onto her elbows to get a better look at him. Scrooge didn’t feel the same kind of shame she seemed to, the way her eyes roamed over his old body filled him with fire and his wavering erection returned to full mast with ease, before she’d even laid a finger on him.

Goldie grinned, climbing on top of him and straddling his legs, dropping her head to place a teasing kiss on the tip of him, licking her lips and relishing the taste. Scrooge sat back, lifting himself up onto his elbows, watching her as she took his manhood into her mouth, painstakingly slowly, easing him down inch by inch, until he could feel himself enveloped by the very back of her throat. He tried to stop his hips from instinctively thrusting up into her mouth, but he couldn’t help himself. Goldie wasn’t deterred, she swallowed him down and sucked him hard, just the way she knew he loved it, fisting her hands in the sensitive feathers from which his coiled length emerged and urging him in deeper. Then, as quickly as she’d taken him in, she released him, instead taking him in her hands and deftly pumping him, the sudden change in sensation taking Scrooge by surprise and sending him bucking on the bed, jerking and throwing back his head with a groan as she descended upon him again. 

‘Enough of that lass,’ he choked out, rather against his will. ‘I want this to last, and from previous experience that’s not how this ends.’

Goldie grinned, her teeth scraping a light path along the edge of his cock, making her way back to the head, tantalisingly slow. 

‘Hmm, you’re no fun,’ she said, still with him in her mouth as she spoke. The vibrations of her voice around him were enough to send Scrooge into a tailspin.

‘Come here, woman,’ he growled, taking a gentle but firm grip on her hair and pulling her up onto his chest, so they were face to face once again. She kissed him quickly, and they could both taste themselves on each other. ‘I want to be inside you,’ Scrooge said, his voice low and intense. ‘And I don’t mean in your mouth.’

Goldie feigned innocence for a moment, and then giggled wildly when he took hold of her waist and pulled her up against him, his cock flush against her entrance, and slick with her own arousal. 

Suddenly, Scrooge paused, and Goldie frowned as his brow creased in apparent discomfort. He grimaced and glanced down awkwardly, not quite meeting her eye as he adjusted his position on the bed to rest against the padded headboard. She moved with him, keeping contact, but through the heady haze of lust, she could see that something was wrong. He was still hard between her legs, but it was wavering. She reached down to stroke him with her hand, and he sighed and hummed at the pleasant sensation.

‘I think all that adventuring when we were young today just caught up with me. Me back’s gone out of whack.’ Scrooge muttered as explanation, his face flushing scarlet with shame. Only until Goldie sighed in apparent relief and slumped forward against his sweat soaked chest, trapping his erection between them and groaning as well.

‘Oh god, tell me about it. My knees are absolutely screaming and I’ve only been at it for ten minutes. And my sciatica has been playing up something terrible since we climbed outta that pool.’ She rolled over to snuggle into his side, keeping one hand on his erection and continuing to pump him languidly.

‘A right pair of old fogies we are,’ Scrooge chuckled, floating along on a gentle wave of continuous pleasure from her touch, and bringing one hand to rest on the small of her back as he ran the other through her long blonde hair.

‘Eh, it’s not so bad.’ Goldie said, closing her eyes and leaning in to place kisses along his throat. ‘Although I do wish we’d managed to shake Beakley’s brat a little earlier in the day, before we came back to these old bodies. I wouldn’t have minded a round of two with all the vim and vigour of youth. That girl sure knows how to kill the mood.’

‘Honestly I don’t think I’d have lasted more than 30 seconds in that body,’ Scrooge admitted.

‘Ha! I know what you mean. So many hormones - I’d forgotten how hideous and confusing it was to be young. No wonder we were such a mess back then.’

‘Yes, hormones. That was our problem. As opposed to the way we’ve been for a hundred or so years since.’

‘True,’ Goldie allowed, upping her pace just slightly. Scrooge’s breath hitched, catching in his throat. She carried on as though it was entirely normal to be having a conversation in bed, while giving him a lazy hand job, while they waited for his back to come out of spasm. ‘But we can at least control ourselves now,’ she reasoned, and Scrooge chose not to remark on the irony of that in their current situation. ‘I spent most of today unable to think about anything except jumping your bones. Really Scroogey, that quiff should have been illegal.’

‘My hair?’ Scrooge objected, then groaned when she squeezed him in her fist. He grunted, trying to focus. ‘What about yours! Tossing that glorious golden mane of yours all over the place. Almost gave me a heart attack.’

‘That’s a shame, I was going for a hard on,’ Goldie teased, dipping her head momentarily to lick the length of him for emphasis.

‘Oh, believe me you succeeded,’ Scrooge chuckled, though it ended quite breathless. ‘Let’s just say it’s a good job I decided to wear pants for this particular adventure, you magnificent minx.’

‘And here I was thinking you were just carrying a roll of quarters in your pocket for laundry day,’ Goldie grinned, shifting in position and judging whether or not to try to mount him again. ‘Now, how’s that back of yours doing old man?’

‘Better,’ Scrooge replied through gritted teeth. Goldie rolled her eyes, not believing him for a second. She grabbed two of the discarded pillows from the other side of the bed and leaned forward to prop them behind him. It wasn’t long before Scrooge found himself relaxing back against the soft support of memory foam, and found he could finally breathe again.

‘Thank you dear,’ he said, sincerely, if a little embarrassed. Goldie brushed him off, taking hold of his shoulders as she went to kick her legs over him again, wincing in her own discomfort. ‘Wait -‘ Scrooge held up a hand and she froze, giving him a moment to reach for the other two pillows. He dropped them roughly at his sides, and when Goldie straddled him this time she found her creaking knees cushioned in softness.

‘Well, this is ridiculous,’ she laughed, but she had to admit it was a much more comfortable set up than before.

‘Can’t complain about the view,’ Scrooge remarked, letting his gaze trail down her body, following it with his fingers, and slipping his hand back between her legs. He eased a finger inside, flexing and feeling the tightness of her walls around him, but she was nowhere near as wet as she’d been before.

‘That’s your fault,’ Goldie told him. ‘You cleaned me out before. Now I’m a dry old woman again.’

‘Where’s the bottle?’ Scrooge asked, and Goldie looked around at the room, running her gaze over all of their discarded clothes until her eyes finally settled on her cargo pants. With a sharp wince from both of them at the movement, she slipped off of Scrooge and off of the bed, to retrieve a decent sized bottle of lubricant from her pocket.

‘Never go on an adventure without it,’ she joked, winking as she climbed back on top of him and handed him the bottle. Scrooge laughed, turning the bottle upside down and squirting a generous amount onto the tip of his own erection, which Goldie assisted him by spreading it up and down, ensuring liberal application. As she had her fun, he did the same to his hand, and slipped it back between her legs, relishing the slickness and ease of penetration that now came to him.

‘That’s better, isn’t it dear?’ He said, as Goldie’s eyes fluttered closed for a second, just as his fingers brushed the sensitive spots inside her.

‘Much,’ she breathed. He withdrew his hand, running both palms up her hips and settling just below her tail, guiding as she lifted herself up on her tender knees and levelled her entrance over him, the tip of his manhood dipping into her warmth.

‘Scrooge,’ Goldie breathed, taking a moment to enjoy the sensation, the calm before the storm. He looked at her, their gaze locking, intense and filled with passion and familiarity.

‘Yes?’ He could barely speak. He was perhaps an inch inside of her, and already he felt like he was going to explode. If his back wouldn’t likely give out from the effort, he would have thrust up into her and that would have been that.

‘I love you, you old coot. I love you so damn much, and I always have.’ The words tumbled out as she sank down onto him, and he filled her completely, rutting deep into the hilt. Once joined, they both paused, still staring deep into each other’s eyes, their faces a hair’s breadth apart.

‘Goldie...’ Scrooge started, but he didn’t know how to continue. Thankfully, he didn’t need to. She took action for him and began to move, planting her hands firmly on his chest and using him to support her as she rolled her hips, riding him deep and slow. They both moaned in unison, and Scrooge held onto her hips and held her close, as she dropped her head, her long, golden hair falling about her face and tickling his chest.

‘I love you, _I love you_ ,’ she said it again and again, repeating the mantra with every stroke. It was as though now she had finally said it, she was unable to stop. He couldn’t see her face, it was hidden by her hair, but Scrooge felt the a sudden sporadic dampness on his chest, and he knew then that she was crying. His heart swelled in his chest, and broke a little at the same time. He raised one hand from its place on her hip and went to brush the hair from her face, reaching to hold the back of her head.

‘Goldie, my Goldie girl, I love you too - you know I do.’ He managed between grunts and awkward thrusts. ‘I’ll love you forever. Far beyond the end of our long lives.’

At last, she lifted her gaze to meet his, and the vision of tears flowing freely from her emerald eyes, running down her face with was otherwise a picture of joy and pure pleasure, was enough for Scrooge’s own eyes to well up. They’d wasted so much time, both of them. They’d never waste another moment, ever again.

Without warning, Goldie dipped her head to kiss him, and their mouths met in a passionate dance of tears and laughter and gasps and moans. Scrooge felt pretty damn fortified and managed to ignore the pain in his back in order to double the speed of his thrusts, and Goldie too doubled down, riding him furiously and not letting their kiss break for more than the most essential breaths. Scrooge felt his climax beginning to build and while he knew Goldie was already riding the waves of pleasure, he fumbled with the last of the lube and worked his hand between them so that he could lavish attention on her clitoris and draw out her pleasure as long as possible. At the unexpected contact, Goldie began to coil and spasm around him, and it was all Scrooge could do to keep blindly rubbing and thrusting and kissing until he could no longer control his senses. His climax exploded within and he broke their kiss with a wordless roar, and Goldie was right their with him. She clamped around him, milking him dry, feeling his seed filling her to the point of bursting, then overflowing and seeping out of her. They kept moving, neither wanting to end the moment, neither able to stop. Theirs was not conscious movement by this point, it was a wild, rutting, dance of instinct and passion and pleasure and they were both lost in it. Names and curses and garbled ‘I love yous’ were uttered and gladly received, though neither really knew which of them were speaking.

After what seemed like an eternity, their pace slowed at last, coming to a gradual, luxurious end, rocking absently against each other, pressing kisses wherever their mouths happened to fall, holding each other so close it was impossible to know where Scrooge ended and Goldie began, as they drifted into blissful and contented slumber. They were one being, one glorious partnership, and they would never be separated again. 

Scrooge woke up alone. That in itself wasn’t unusual, of course, but this was the one time he’d actually fallen asleep believing that he’d wake with Goldie still in his arms.

He was curled up on his side, sheets tucked neatly around him, and pillows propped at his back. His eyes blinked open, and he glanced at the windows to see a sliver of setting sun. So it was still evening, he hadn’t slept that long. Had she really left him already?

A sudden rustling caught his attention, and he rolled over, wincing as his back protested, only to find himself looking at a vision. Goldie walked out of the bathroom, her hair twisted up in a towel turban on her head, a hotel robe tied loosely around her waist. She saw he was awake and her eyes lit up, and Scrooge felt his heart skip a beat.

She wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye, not this time.

‘Welcome back, sleepy head,’ she cooed, shaking her head at him. ‘Honestly, if it weren’t for the snoring I’d have been worried I’d killed you.’

‘Nice to see you too, dear.’ Scrooge chuckled, reaching for the glass of water that had appeared on the bedside table as he slept and gulping it down.

‘I like that,’ Goldie mused, thoughtfully, as she perched beside him on the bed and unwound the towel from her damp hair. ‘I never thought I would. ‘Dear’, it sounds like an old married couple.’

‘Two out of three isn’t half bad,’ Scrooge reasoned, shifting back against the headboard and lifting his arm to indicate the space at his side. She slid over to him, fitting perfectly into the aforementioned spot, and that’s when Scrooge noticed she was turning something about in her hands.

‘What’s this?’ He asked, when he recognised it. The old hip flask she’d stolen off him all the way back in their Klondike days. His grandfather’s whisky flask, made from pewter and wrapped in tartan. He wondered for a moment just how many flasks she had stolen off him in their time. ‘I thought we used up all the water on the spring breakers?’

‘We did, this isn’t that,’ Goldie said quietly. She seemed thoughtful for a moment, and then she carefully placed the flask in his hands. He felt it’s weight, it wasn’t anywhere near full, but it had some liquid in it.

‘It’s the last of the water from the fountain I found in Wronguay,’ Goldie explained at last. Scrooge’s eyebrows raised, and he turned the flask again with more interest. ‘That’s why I came here, I figured I could top up my supply. I don’t have much left, as you can tell.’

Scrooge nodded, waiting patiently for her to continue. At length, she did.

‘I want you to hang onto it for me.’ She said at last. Keep it safe, lock it up in the Other Bin for a while.’

Scrooge frowned. ‘How do you know about the Other Bin?’

Goldie fixed him with a look. ‘Scroogey, please.’

‘Alright,’ he conceded. ‘But... why?’

Goldie sighed, tucking herself closer into his side. His arm naturally care to rest around her shoulders and she snuggled there, contentedly.

‘I meant what I said, Scrooge. I don’t want a fresh start without you. This way, at least we’ve got something stowed away for when we really need it. Not just for when I’m feeling particularly insecure about grey hairs and eye wrinkles.’

‘I don’t care about your wrinkles,’ Scrooge began to protest, but she shushed him quickly.

‘I know you don’t, you silly old codger. That’s why it’s better off with you. I don’t want to be tempted, and we both know you’re the sole moral compass between us.’

Scrooge couldn’t find it in him to disagree there.

‘Alright, I’ll keep it. On one condition.’

Goldie raised an eyebrow and shifted to look at him quizzically. He grinned, and kissed her cheek.

‘What’s the condition?’ She laughed, pushing him away.

‘Whenever you’re tempted, whenever you look in the mirror and see anything less than the absolute perfect vision of loveliness that you are, you’ll come see me and let me show you just how beautiful you still are.’

Goldie smiled, and melted into him, but not without smacking a playful hand on his chest.

‘You’ve gone soft, old man.’ She teased, letting the double entendre hang heavy in the air.

‘Hardly. That’s not possible for long around you.’

Goldie smirked, walking her fingers down toward his flaccid member, that he hadn’t quite gotten around to tucking away again yet. At the touch of her hand, it certainly attempted to spring back into life, but there was a certain undeniable limpness that made Scrooge grumble.

‘Alright, you might need to give me another hour or so,’ he admitted, setting the flask on the table, intending on giving her his full attention until then.

‘Oh, I shouldn’t think it’ll take that long to kick in. Don’t worry yourself Scroogey.’

Scrooge frowned, a sudden fear flooding his veins, and his eyes flicked to the side table where he spied the foil of a pill packet next to his now empty glass of water. For a brief moment, he fully believed that he was about to drop dead from poisoning. It wouldn’t have surprised him half as much as the events of the past 24 hours. Goldie just laughed at his horror stricken face.

‘This place caters to both the young, and the young at heart - remember?’ She grinned. ‘It didn’t take me long to find the concierge’s viagra supply. I popped a couple into your water before you woke up.’

‘A couple? Goldie! I’m perfectly capable of getting a stiff one without the aid of recreational drugs thank you very much!’ Scrooge spluttered, which only made her laugh more.

‘There’s no shame in it Scroogey,’ she purred, climbing into his lap once again and twirling her fingers through his whiskers. He couldn’t help but lean into the contact, and to his horror he felt his desire stirring too. Not entirely unprompted, but certainly with more vigour than he’d have expected out of himself for the second round of the evening.

‘Oh you  minx ,’ he grumbled, pulling her close and tugging on the ties of her robe. ‘You’re going to regret that.’

‘Somehow, I very much doubt it.’ Goldie grinned, then shrieked with delight as she found herself flipped on her back, a newly invigorated Scrooge looming over her.

And at that moment, rather thankfully, a spring breaker located the DJ booth, and turned up their party tunes to the max. The hotel was rocking at full volume until the early hours, and that suited Scrooge and Goldie just fine. 


End file.
